


The Skater Diaries

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Skater Diaries

The Skater Diaries Tony Wyzek was a typical New York kid. He also ran with a street gang called the Jets, but Tony wasn't a delinquent himself. He refused to steal and never pulled pranks on innocent kids, but Tony did have a hobby. Whenever he was free, he went to the ice rink at Rockefeller Center and practiced figure skating. Riff and the others thought that this sport was far too girly for a boy his age, but Tony didn't care. He loved the sport and hoped to someday become a champion himself. That particular day, he was practicing his axel jump because he knew he'd been having a hard time landing that one clean for awhile now.

Tony had just managed to land the jump clean for the sixth time in a row, when he heard applause from the stands outside the rink. Tony turned around in surprise and saw the rink's owner and two people he had never seen before clapping for him. He was confused, but then the rink owner introduced the two other people as skating coaches who were friends of hers. They were visiting not just to see her, but because they were looking for an up-and-coming skater who had the potential to be a champion, and after seeing Tony's practice session, they thought that he might be that champion! They wanted to train him for Regionals, which was the first step toward the Olympics. Placing fourth or better at Regionals would qualify him to go to Sectionals. Placing third or better there would qualify him for Nationals, and placing high at Nationals qualified him to go to the Olympics! Skating in the Olympics had always been one of Tony's dreams. Now he had a possible chance to fulfill that dream! He promised to ask his parents if he could train with them, and the coaches went with him to meet his folks.

Tony's parents were surprised to see Tony show up at home with the two skating coaches, but they were thrilled when they learned why they were there. The two coaches turned out to be a husband and wife named Bob and Janice Carlisle, and they told the Wyzeks that Tony would have a rigorous training regimen daily. Also, he would have to watch his weight and eat healthy. It would be hard work, but if he could fulfill his dream of going to the Olympics, it would be worth it. Tony didn't tell any of his friends that he was training as a figure skater because he knew they would try to discourage him from continuing and he didn't need their negative comments right now. So Tony trained in secret with Bob and Janice, quickly progressing to a professional level. Then it was time to get ready for Regionals. Tony learned that there were certain things he needed to do to prepare: first he had to pick a piece of music to skate to (one for the short program and another for the long), then he had to develop his routine (there were certain types of moves that had to be in it and they changed each year), then he had to pick the outfits to go with the music. The outfits and skates he wore were expensive, but Tony's family could afford it, so he was able to continue to train.

The day of Regionals dawned bright and early, and Tony left with the Carlisles to compete. He managed to place fourth, which meant he went on to the Sectionals. Then he began training for that, which meant he had to come up with new music, a new costume, and make sure his skates still fit, and that their blades were sharp. When the competition day arrived, Tony took third in Sectionals, winning his first bronze medal!! The next competition would be Nationals and Tony could hardly wait! However, after he got home the next morning after returning from Sectionals, Tony was surprised to find his friends in the Jets gang waiting for him. Riff wanted to know what was going on and tried to see what was in Tony's bag, which fell to the floor after a tugging contest between them, revealing Tony's skates and costume, which Riff couldn't believe! Was his friend seriously thinking of competing in professional figure skating?! Surely not, but all the evidence was there. After a brief argument, in which Riff tried to dissuade his friend from participating in the "girly" sport, Tony angrily left, telling Riff he didn't care what he thought because he was going to do what he wanted.

So Tony went on with his training, to get ready for the Nationals competition. This time it would be held in Lake Placid, which was in New York! The day of the competition arrived and Tony's parents were in the stands to watch him compete. However, Tony held out little hope that his friends would come see him. After all, they had made it perfectly clear how they felt about his figure skating dreams. When his turn came up, he skated onto the ice and struck his starting pose. He remembered what the Carlisles had told him about skating "in a bubble" as if no one else but him existed. When the music began, Tony did just that, skating with all his heart and pretending like it was just practice again. However, during one of his turns, he was surprised to see his friends in the audience watching him! A smile crossed his face, and Tony began to skate even better because now he was trying to show his friends what he could do. Riff was amazed when he saw how very talented his friend truly was! Tony was an amazing skater! He deserved to go onto the Olympics, Riff thought. He truly had a gift! When the scores were announced, it was discovered that Tony had placed second, earning him his first silver medal! This meant that when the members of the next US Olympic team were announced, Tony was among them! He would go on to compete in one of the biggest athletic competitions in the world! Tony in the other American athletes began training for the Olympics almost immediately. Time passed by quickly, too quickly, and soon it was time for them to fly to Turin, Italy for the competition. The Olympics, Tony's hard training paid off, and he managed to win a gold medal for the United States! Tony was truly a champion and he had achieved his dreams of winning Olympic gold! When he got home after the Olympics, his parents and friends celebrated his victory him. Tony went on to compete in many more competitions and became quite a renowned champion. Send paperwork trying to beat his record, instead of him trying to beat theirs, and Tony became quite a famous figure skater.

The End


End file.
